Paik Heavy Industries
The Lost Experience | Homepage= http://www.paik-heavy.com/index-01.htm Paik-Heavy.com }} Paik Heavy Industries (alternativ: Paik Motors, Paik Automotive) ist eine Firma, die erstmals von Thomas Mittelwerk an den ersten beiden Tagen der The Lost Experience in einem Telefongespräch erwähnt wird. Außerdem kommt sie in Bad Twin sowie in einigen anderen Hinweisen der Lost Experience vor. Das Unternehmen stammt anscheinend aus Südkorea. Bei Lost ist Paik der Nachname von Suns Vater. Während Mr. Paik ein wichtiger Geschäftsmann zu sein scheint, muss man jedoch bedenken, dass der Nachname Paik in Korea weit verbreitet ist. In einem von ihren Blogeinträgen aus Kopenhagen schreibt Rachel Blake „''The only thing I picked up was a name, „Paik“. Which is pretty much the Korean „Jones“.“ („''Der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den ich aufgegriffen habe, ist ein Name, „Paik“. Und der ist da etwa so verbreitet wie bei uns „Jones“.“). In ist in dem Büro von Suns Vater ein Logo zu sehen, dass die Wörter „Paik Heavy Industries“ in Hangeul-Schrift in sich trägt. Dies bestätigt, dass es sich sowohl in der Lost Experience als auch in der Serie selbst um den selben Paik und dasselbe Unternehmen handelt. http://blog.lostpedia.com/2007/04/korean-logo-confirms-suspicions.html. Bei Lost In befindet sich in Mr. Paiks Büro ein Logo, welches den Text „Paik Heavy Industries“ in Hangeul-Schrift in sich trägt. Man sieht ausserdem, dass Jin eine Uniform trägt, auf dem sich das Paik-Logo befindet. Er arbeitet als Manager in dem Unternehmen, bevor er ein persönlicher Angestellter von Mr. Paik wird. Als Sun sich mit ihrem Vater treffen will, unterbricht sie eine Besprechung zwischen ihm und einem seiner Angestellten. Diese Besprechung wird nicht untertitelt, obwohl jeder andere Dialog auf Koreanisch in dieser Episode Untertitel erhalten hat. Übersetzungen haben enthüllt, dass es um gefälschte Lieferdokumente geht, die sie der Hanso Foundation geben sollten (oder umgekehrt). Paik warnt den Mitarbeiter, dass sie die Ausrüstung bald bereitstellen müssen, weil ihre Freunde sonst sehr verärgert sein werden (oder er selbst wird wütend). http://blog.lostpedia.com/2007/04/more-korean-trivia.html. Nach der Rückkehr von der Insel besucht die sichtbar schwangere Sun erneut das Büro ihres Vaters. Dabei unterbricht sie ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und einigen seiner Angestellten, in dem sie darüber sprechen, dass jemand fünf verschiedene Bankkonten verwendet hat, um eine nicht genannte Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die Mr. Paik sehr verärgert. Sun enthüllt, dass sie mit der Abfindung, die sie von Oceanic Airlines erhalten hat, Mehrheitsanteile an der Firma ihres Vaters gekauft hat. Bevor sie geht verspricht sie ihrem Vater noch, dass sie sich bald über die Zukunft „ihrer“ Firma unterhalten werden. Einige Jahre später trifft Sun sich in London mit Charles Widmore. Sie stellt sich selbst als „die Geschäftsführerin von Paik Industries“ vor, woraufhin Widmore fragt, wie es ihrem Vater geht, und mit seinen Aussagen suggeriert, dass er ihn gut kennt. In The Lost Experience Die erste wichtige Erwähnung von Paik Heavy Industries findet per Telefon statt, in einer Nachricht von Thomas Werner Mittelwerk: Übersetzung: Mit der internationalen Veröffentlichung des Buches Bad Twin werden mehr Bezüge zu dem Unternehmen gegeben. In dem Buch spielt auch die Widmore Corporation eine Rolle, die für ein Projekt eine Partnerschaft mit Paik Heavy Industries abgeschlossen hat. Der Charakter Clifford Widmore spricht außerdem über seinen Bruder Alexander, der mit dem südkoreanischen Unternehmen direkt in Kontakt treten will. Clifford ist jedoch nicht damit einverstanden und schickt Zander, weil „der alte Paik“ eine „harte Nuss“ ist. Der nächste Bezug erscheint online in einem Brief von Hoo-Goh Choi, einem koreanischen Minister, an Thomas Mittelwerk. Die Veröffentlichung findet im Rahmen der Persephone Hacks statt. Obwohl es nur eine kurze Erwähnung ist, wird suggeriert, dass Paik Heavy Industries auch Autos produziert: Übersetzung: Rachel Blake findet später weitere Beweise für eine Kollaboration zwischen Paik Heavy Industries und der Hanso Foundation. In einem ihrer Blogeinträge aus Kopenhagen veröffentlicht Rachel eine Konversation auf Koreanisch zwischen Mittelwerk und einem Mann namens Minsu, die sie heimlich aufgezeichnet hat. Nach der Übersetzung des Gesprächs vermutet Rachel, dass Paik Heavy Industries ein besonderes Schiff für die Hanso Gruppe baut. '' steht in der unteren rechten Ecke „Paik Heavy Industries“]] Übersetzung: Schließlich wird Rachels Vermutung bestätigt, als sie die Blaupausen von einem Schiff mit dem Namen Helgus Antonius entdeckt. Auf den Plänen befindet sich der Text: Wissenswertes * Der Begriff Heavy Industry wird oft im Firmennamen von Großkonzernen in Korea (sogenannte Jaebols) und Japan verwendet. Sinngemäß bedeutet er „Konstruktion“ für Großprojekte, kann heute jedoch als Bezeichnung eines „Mutterkonzerns“ betrachtet werden, da sich unter ihm etliche Tochterfirmen befinden, die die Tätigkeitsfelder des Konzerns auf viele Geschäftsbereiche ausweiten. Die Tätigkeitsfelder sind in der Regel sehr kapitalintensiv und umfassen mit den Tochterkonzernen unter anderem: ** Konstruktion und Bau von großen Gebäuden wie z.b. Brücken, Wolkenkratzer und ** Industrie sowie Chemieanlagen. ** Fahrzeugbau und Motorenbau sowie Lieferung von Bauteilen und Baugruppen (Automotive) ** Metallerzeugung und Verarbeitung ** Luft und Raumfahrttechnik sowie Flugzeugbau für den Militärischen und Zivilen Gebrauch ** Schiffbau ** Rüstung/Militär z.b. Bau von Panzern, Kriegsschiffen, U-Booten, Kanonen und sonstiger Ausrüstung. ** Baumaschinen ** Elektronik und Computertechnik ** Forschung und Entwicklung *** Diese Firmen entstanden oft aus traditionellen Familienunternehmen. *** Es wird ihnen nachgesagt großen Einfluss auf die Politik zu haben. * Das Gebäude in „''Mission: Impossible III''“, welches von Agent Ethan Hunt infiltriert wird, um die "Hasenpfote" zu stehlen, trägt das Logo von Paik Heavy Industries. Bei dem Film hat J. J. Abrams Regie geführt. Paik Heavy Industries Paik Heavy Industries Paik Heavy Industries en:Paik Heavy Industries es:Industrias Pesadas Paik fr:Paik Heavy Industries it:Paik Heavy Industries